Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea
by Swing123
Summary: Sequel to Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie. Calvin and Hobbes go on a fishing trip with his dad. Only dad is on a seprate boat.When the two boats get separated, Calvin has to learn how to navigate the boat, or be lost at sea FORVER! COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. The Trip Announcement

_Swing123: I am very proud to announce that _Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea _is finally up! This is a sequel to my previous story, _Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie. _So, if you're new here, I suggest that you read THAT story first. Otherwise this story will make absolutely NO sense to you. After reading it, don't leave 'till you've reviewed it. Calvin and Hobbes will be watching you! If you are NOT new, and HAVE read C.A.H.T.M. then, I assure you; this story will be just as enjoyable as the other. ENJOY!_

Chapter 1

It was May, and Calvin was back in school.

It was show and tell day, and Calvin was doing... something. You never know what Calvin might drag into school on show and tell day.

Today he had a stack of paper on his desk.

He was showing the class picture of Earth.

"Earth!" Calvin yelled.

He pulled up another piece of paper. This one had a drawing of New York City.

"Inhabited by PEOPLE!"

Miss Wormwood, the first grade teacher rolled her eyes.

Calvin picked up another piece of paper. This one had a drawing of a spaceship.

"Little do we know that ALIENS exist beyond the Milky Way!"

The class groaned.

"Calvin, this isn't that story about how you defeated the entire alien nation is it?" asked a buck toothed kid.

Calvin rolled his eyes around.

"maybe..." he said.

"Calvin we've heard that story a million, billion times!" yelled Susie.

"No, miss Dirkins," said Calvin. "You've only heard it fourteen times."

"We know how it goes, Twinky!" yelled Moe, still angry at Calvin for making the front page when he got back.

"You sing a stupid song about yourself, and kill all the aliens off!"

"I didn't kill them!"Calvin yelled. "I simply knocked them unconscious! Whoever remembers how I did it raise their hands!"

The entire class, Miss Wormwood, and the passing Mr Spittle, all rose their hands.

Calvin blinked. "You shouldn't treat the Earth Potentate so poorly! Let's not forget whose the center universe, huh?"

"CALVIN SIT DOWN!" Everyone screamed.

Calvin grumbled and sat down.

Miss Wormwood cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Class," she said. "as you know, next week is the annual spelling bee. Whoever wants to do it, will want to sign up."

"Yeah, like **that'll** happen!" said Calvin out loud, making Miss Wormwood's eyes flash. "I hate spelling bees! Especially THIS one!"

"Calvin, you have never signed up for it!" said Susie. "You don't know what it's like!"

"Sure I do!" chuckled Calvin. "They have you spell big words like preposterous or neglectful. Or Alien!"

Everyone groaned.

"And speaking of aliens..." began Calvin, but Miss Wormwood cut him off.

"Please, Calvin! We don't have to hear that story again!"

Calvin chuckled, carelessly, and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, Miss Wormwood,"Calvin chortled. "Let me tell YOU. I fell that the aliens are STILL out there. Biting their time! And waiting to ATTACK! You never know when something grey with tentacles is about to burst through the school walls!"

Moe rolled his eyes, but no one could see for obvious reasons.

That day, after Calvin got off the bus, he carefully walked down the sidewalk.

His eyes fixed on the door in front of him.

Calvin looked in through the window.

Yes, Hobbes was there, staring at the door with an evil grin on his face, and his tail flicking back and forth.

Calvin thought for a moment.

Then he got an idea.

He raced around to the back of the house, he quickly turned the hose on, and water started flowing out.

Calvin tested the hose, by putting his finger over it to make more water come out faster.

He was able to hit a tree from ten feet away.

Calvin grinned, and ran back to the front door.

He opened the door and yelled, "I'M HOME!"

Calvin heard Hobbes' feet leave mother Earth, as he flew at Calvin like a big orange torpedo.

Calvin aimed the hose right at Hobbes' face.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"YOW! HISSSSSSS!" Hobbes rolled into a ball and crashed into the front lawn.

Calvin threw his head back and laughed.

Hobbes' wet head shot up, and took aim for Calvin again.

POW!

Direct hit.

Calvin went sailing through the door, and slammed into the stairs.

Calvin and Hobbes rolled around on the ground for five minutes, until mom came up.

"Calvin!" she yelled. "There's water all over this room!"

Then she spotted the hose laying on the porch.

Her eyes bulged.

"CALVIN! YOU SPRAYED THE _HOSE_ INTO THE HOUSE! _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_"

"It wasn't me, mom!" Calvin said. "It was Hobbes! He was gonna pounce on me! I needed SOME KIND of defense!"

"_ROOM!_" Mom screamed so loud that the roof shook.

Calvin grumbled all the way up to his room.

Calvin opened the door to his room.

A newspaper clipping was hung above his bed.

Hobbes looked up at it.

"When did you put THIS up?" he asked.

"Yesterday." said Calvin grinning over at it. "People may not believe me about the ALIENS, but at least THEY didn't get on the front page."

Hobbes read the article.

**Lost boy, Calvin, found in a shocking reunion**

**_C_**alvin, the boy who had been lost in the Camp Pine Mountain range for a whole month, is finally found. Calvin tells a strange story about aliens and Camp Instructor John Howard Chill. What is most shocking is that Calvin is terrified of "John" who turns out to be Rupert Chill wanted in several states. The real story behind Calvin's disappearance is unknown. Some people think Rupert found Calvin and tried to kill him. Though this theory does explain Calvin's fear for him. It still leaves many questions unanswered. Who are these so-called "aliens"? How did John Chill end up in the middle of a hiking trail? And what _really_ happened in that tense month in June? Though many people are baffled, Calvin's parents are just glad to have him back.

"Can you BELIEVE that!" Calvin yelled, jabbing his finger at the article.

"What?" asked Hobbes.

"' The real story behind Calvin's disappearance is unknown.'" said Calvin, quoting the article. "'Some people think Rupert found Calvin and tried to kill him. Though this theory does explain Calvin's fear for him. It still leaves many questions unanswered.' I gave them the WHOLE story about what happened, and they just think of me as some kind brainless klutz, waltzing around the mountains, babbling to myself about aliens!"

"That seems pretty unfair." said Hobbes. "If they sat there and insulted you like that, why did you hang it up above your bed?"

"Well, DUH!" said Calvin. "How often is it that you get put on the front page?"

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

Just then, the door slammed downstairs, signaling dad coming home.

"I DID IT!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!"

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glaces, then ran down the stairs.

"You got us a e-machines PC with CD burner, DVD burner, DVD player, and an internet modem?" asked Calvin, hopefully.

"Heck, no!" said dad, looking shocked. "I finally have enough money to take us on vacation again!"

Silence greeted these words.

Calvin spun around to Hobbes.

"HE'S GONNA TAKE US ON ANOTHER CAMPING TRIP AT THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN HOBBES! RUN FOR YOUR **_LI-I-I-I-IFE!_**"

Calvin started to run away, when dad said, "No, Calvin, it's not another camping trip!"

Calvin stopped.

"Really?" he said. "OH, YES! what is it? A safari?"

"Nope." said dad.

"A road trip to Mexico?"

"Nope."

"A commercial flight to the moon?"

"Even better!" said dad excitedly.

"Well, what is it!" demanded Calvin.

"A fishing trip over at the edge of the Atlantic ocean!" said dad, proudly.

There was a loud moment of silence.

Mom had come into the room, and was now staring at dad.

Dad stared at all the blank faces that surrounded him.

"What? Don't you think that's fun?"

"Do what the truth or one of those little white lies that make you happy?" asked Calvin.

Dad sighed. "Look gang, I'm sure this is gonna be fun!"

"Oh, sure!" said Calvin, sarcastically. "Watching a bunch of deranged fish flopping around in a bucket gasping for air is SURE to be a blast! Boy, I hardly wait!"

Dad glared at Calvin. "Calvin, this IS going to be fun!"

"Where are we going to do this?" asked mom. "The Land of Oz?"

"I told you!" said dad. "We're going to the edge of the Atlantic!"

"I'll be hiding under the bed." grumbled Calvin, walking away with Hobbes.

Little did Calvin know what adventures awaited him at the Atlantic Ocean.

_Swing123: There is; chapter one. Please review!_


	2. The Day for Escape

_Swing123: L-Se'pear, Thanks for the comment. As for the Wild Movie Collection, I will be making a movie parody for Garfield: The Movie, and I do plan on doing the Indiana Jones and Star Wars. You should be able to see a list of the movies I'm making from the bottom of my profile._

_Ok. Now read this, and don't go putting it on your Story Alert list till you've reviewed! )_

Chapter 2

"A fishing trip at the Atlantic Ocean?" Hobbes asked climbing back up the stairs. "Your Dad has gone Koo-Koo!"

"I know!" said Calvin, rolling his eyes. "I thought he couldn't come up with anything worse than his all famous camping trips on that boulder at sea!"

"Well," said Hobbes. "Maybe we'll see some whales or sharks."

Calvin's eyes brightened. "Or maybe we could prove the existence of the Lock Ness Monster!" he yelled.

"That's in Scotland." Hobbes pointed out.

Calvin's face dropped.

"Rats." he said. "Well, what about Bigfoot? Maybe while we're at the edge, we'll see a big..."

"I doubt it, Calvin." said Hobbes sitting down on Calvin's bed, and picking up a comic book.

Calvin sighed. "There has to be something that we could..."

Just then Dad burst into Calvin's room, did some kind of victory dance, that Calvin thought looked like petrified chicken hopping around the room, then turned to Calvin.

"We're leaving day after tomorrow!" he said, making Calvin's eyes roll into the back of his head.

He then petrified chickened out of the room, singing a cheerful and somewhat stupid song.

Calvin fell onto his bed.

"Any luck we could go get lost in a forest, again?" he said, grumpily.

Hobbes rolled his eyes around.

The next day was packing day.

Mom and Dad were running around, trying to get ready, while Calvin watched TV.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" asked Hobbes, watching Dad try to shove a loaf of bread into the duffle bag.

"They seem to be doing just fine without me." said Calvin, his eyes glued on the television. Hobbes sighed, and continued to stare into the TV with nothing better to do.

At last, the day was over, and Calvin and Hobbes were in bed.

"You know, Hobbes?" said Calvin.

"Yes, Calvin?" asked Hobbes.

"This trip will take a long time, right?" said Calvin.

"Yes. We have to drive around the US, rent a boat, go..."

"I know what we have to do, fur brain." said Calvin. "What I'm driving at is that Mom and Dad will be to absorbed in this stupid trip to school me! Which means..."

"You get make up for that lost month of summer?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin chuckled.

Hobbes yawned, and fell asleep.

Outside, on a tree branch right above the house, a darkened figure listened to Calvin's conversation.

It had a cone shaped head, tentacles instead of arms, blood shot eyes, and fifty tentacles instead of feet.

Yes, there was an alien right above Calvin's bedroom window, one tentacle holding onto a branch for support.

After the talk ended, the alien, still completely in shadow, slid down the tree, and hopped into a small space jet.

The jet silently zoomed away from the house, and landed in front of an old jailhouse.

He hopped out of the space jet, and ran over to the door.

He used advanced alien technology to break down the main system, and slip into the building.

The Alien slithered through the jail like a snake closing in on a mouse.

All the other jailbirds didn't see the darkened creature in the jailhouse, because they were all asleep.

All but one. A tall man wearing sunglasses, dog tags, and had black hair going down his face into a small beard.

It was John Chill... Rupert Chill... the King of the Aliens. Oh... whatever.

His dark glasses flashed in the moonlight, as the alien outside of the jail cell grinned over at him, showing his knife sharp teeth.

"I have discovered where the Earth Potentate is headed." It said in a raspy, hacksaw voice.

"Good." John/Rupert/King of Aliens said. "Now release me. I can not stand another SECOND in the Earth dungeon."

The alien outside of the cell held up a single key.

"I ordered this from Alien Shopping Network!" he said. "This key will work on any lock on this planet!"

"Whatever!" said the king, growing inpatient.

The alien slipped the lock into the key hole.

It made a small _click_, and the door opened.

The King stepped out of the cell, and took a deep breath in.

"Now," he said, taking off the sunglasses, showing his bloodshot eyes. "Where is he going?"


	3. Off on an Adventure?

_Swing123: garfieldodie; You know I hadn't thought about Rupert being the king, but it IS clever. Hmmmm_

Chapter 3

The next day, everybody in the Calvin household were running around like crazy attempting to get dressed for big event.

Calvin turned on the TV, but his Mom told him shut it up, so he just left it there, running.

Everybody was to busy to notice a news reporter on the TV reporting a news report.

"Rupert Chill, Dangerous Criminal and mastermind; ESCAPES! _next_, on CNN news."

Everybody scrambled out the door, as Dad screamed at Calvin to turn the TV off.

Naturally, he left it on, as he, Mom, Dad, and Hobbes dove into the car.

"If we miss our plane, Calvin, I'm blaming _YOU_!"

"Dear!" Mom spat.

Calvin ignored both of them.

Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"What _do_ you know about the Atlantic Ocean?" he asked.

Hobbes thought for a Moment. "It's full of salt, and seaweed, and jellyfish."

"Jellyfish, huh?" said Calvin, thinking for a Moment.

He imagined himself grabbing a jellyfish out of the ocean, and throwing it at Dad.

But this lovely thought was shattered, when Dad pulled into the air port, and led Calvin outside.

"Can I wait in the car? " Asked Calvin, as they approached the building.

Dad didn't answer.

Calvin was flung into the plane, along with Hobbes.

"Hey, lady?" Calvin called to the employee. "Do you allow tigers on the plane?"

The lady stared at Calvin in confusion as Mom grabbed his arm, and led him to his seat.

Calvin sat down in the plane.

He was seat away from Mom and Dad.

Some person tried to sit down next to Calvin, but he yelled, "HEY, MISTER! CAN'T YOU SEE THE VICIOUS TIGER IN THIS SEAT READY TO RIP YOU'RE LUNGS OUT!"

So he decided to sit next to someone less insane.

Calvin stared off into space, off in his little world.

"_The Amazing SPACEMAN SPIFF sits trapped in an alien spaceship._" he thought.

He spotted a button above the seat.

He jumped up, and started jabbing at it.

"_Our hero secretly calls upon his fellow SPACEMEN ready to whisk him away to FREEDOM!_"

The stewardess rolled the food trolley over to Dad.

"What would like?" she asked.

Dad stare at her.

"Nothing" he asked.

"Didn't you buzz me? " Asked the stewardess.

"No." said Dad.

The stewardess, looking embarrassed, left.

Calvin stared in horror as the stewardess left.

"_Great Moons of Neptune! The Spacemen are retreating! Spiff springs into action!_"

Calvin started slamming his finger into the button, again.

The stewardess came back, looked around the room, then spotted Calvin.

She walked over to him.

"And, what would you..."

Before she could finish, Calvin pushed out of the way, and jumped onto the trolley.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed Calvin zooming down the plane on the trolley at 5 mph.

"I'M ESCAPING, HERE! OUT OF MY WAY! BEEP, BEEP!"

The passengers were to shocked to do anything, as Calvin slammed into the back of the plane.

This caused the plane to vibrate, violently, and to go into dive for a second.

"This is your captain squeaking... I mean... I'm sorry... speaking." Said the plane captain. "We have just hit some unexpected turbulence. I'm sorry for the Moment of confusion."

Calvin opened his eyes.

He was laying on the ground. The trolley was laying on the ground, one wheel still turning.

And... uh-oh... Dad was towering over Calvin with a big ferocious look on his face... Oops... The next thing Calvin knew he was strapped to his seat.

Hobbes had a big grin on his face.

"If you say one word..." Calvin threatened.

Hobbes just snickered, and shook his head.

The rest of the trip remained quiet.

Finally, the plane landed, and everyone stepped off the plane.

Mom, Dad, Calvin, and Hobbes were last off.

"Well," said Dad, cheerfully. "Let's go check into our motel, shall we?"

Nobody answered.

Dad cleared his throat.

"Mmmm. Well, I've got a good room over at the C'mon Inn!"

"The what inn? " Asked Calvin, staring at him.

"The C'mon Inn! Don't you get it?"

Two pairs of blank eyes stared at Dad.

Hobbes didn't for obvious reasons.

Dad sighed.

"Let's go." he muttered.

Later, the family had checked into the Inn.

Calvin walked into their room, first.

"Hey, look! TV! " Calvin screamed, running over to a TV in the room.

Calvin switched it on.

"What's this! " Calvin yelled.

The CNN news network was on.

"Nobody in their right minds would ever want to watch this! " Complained Calvin, grabbing the remote.

Calvin changed the channel just as the news reporter said, "In other news Rupert Chill has esca..."

It instantly switched over to Tom and Jerry.

"Hey wait!" yelled Hobbes. "They said something!"

"Of corse they said something, fuzz brain! It's the national news!" shouted Calvin.

"THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT RUPERT CHILL!" screamed Hobbes.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard all that!" spat Calvin. "'Rupert Chill finally captured!'"

"gimme that remote!" yelled Hobbes making a dive for the remote.

"IT'S MINE!" Calvin yelled, holding above his head.

Hobbes made several grabs for the remote, before finally jumping Calvin, and rolling him to the ground.

Calvin and Hobbes fought for five minutes, before Hobbes won, grabbed the remote, and hit the button.

"...And that's the latest on what know about it." Finished the news reporter.

It then switched over to news about a bank robbery south of some place.

Hobbes' mouth dropped open.

"We missed all of that news about his escape!" he shouted.

"Yeah, and meanwhile, I'M missing Tom and Jerry!" screamed Calvin.

Just then Mom and Dad came in holding some of the duffle bags.

"Calvin, there's a pool, down there." said Mom.

"A POOL!" screamed Calvin. "Pull out the inter tubes! I'm off!"

Calvin grabbed his swimming trunks, and started for the door.

Just then, Dad stopped him.

"Now, now!" he said. "Here we are, far from home, and ready go on an adventure! We can't spend our time in pools filled with chlorine! Can we?"

"We could if you let us!" spat Calvin.

Dad shook his finger in front of Calvin's face.

"Calvin," he said. "Missing out on something you enjoy will build character!"

"Well then," said Calvin. "Why don't YOU miss out on your dumb fishing trip, and go spend your time in pools filled with chlorine!"

"Yes, lets." said Mom.

"Now don't YOU start!" said Dad turning a glare on Mom. "This trip will build even more character then our camping trips!"

"Which means we'll have died by the end on the day." Complained Calvin.

Dad ignored him.

"Let's go!" he said, cheerfully. "Let's go rent a boat, gang!"

Everyone groaned and trudged after the skipping Dad.

Calvin left the motel room, thinking to himself, "_This is gonna be a long trip._"


	4. The Floating Shack

_Swing123: Welcome back, fellow Calvin and Hobbes fan._

Chapter 4

"Here's where we're renting our boat!" Called Dad.

Mom and Calvin looked up at an old shack that had a sign on it that said, _Al's boating rentals_.

Dad studied Calvin and Mom.

"You two don't look very thrilled." He said.

"Oh, you noticed?" Said Calvin, sarcastically.

Dad heaved a sigh.

"Look," He said. "I know fishing can get boring, sometimes, but..."

"Sometimes!" Snorted Mom. "It's boring _all_ the time! All you do is sit on a boat on stare at a cork bobbing up and down in the water. You call that _FUN_?"

"What about when you catch a fish?" Said Dad, desperately. "That's good moment of pride, isn't it?"

"Are you crazy!" Yelled Calvin. "You pull the hook up, grab the half dead fish, and throw him in a bucket! Then you go right back to Cork TV!"

Dad decided to ignore Calvin.

"Let's just go get our boat." He sighed.

Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"Fishing is the most boring sport in the universe!" He muttered.

"Not if you're a tiger." Smiled Hobbes. "When in the wild, tigers just wait in the creek, it's cool, refreshing, and then when a fish comes along, you can swipe him up in your paws, and eat him in three bites."

"If you can do that, why didn't we live like pampered kings in those mountains!" Spat Calvin.

Hobbes ignored Calvin's outburst.

A bit later, Dad was in line for renting a boat.

The line wasn't all that long.

There was Tall balding man in front with a red jacket on, and a short woman behind him.

And Dad behind her.

Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"How much does it cost to rent a boat?" He asked.

Hobbes thought for a second.

"Well, I guess that would depend on the boat." He said, finally.

"I wish Dad would put me on my OWN boat."

Mom heard this.

"Don't be silly, Calvin." She said. "If you were on a separate boat, you'd get lost out at sea!"

Calvin's face fell into a pout.

Then, Dad came back.

"Ok!" He said cheerily. "I got us a good boat! Come on, it's outside."

Calvin, Hobbes, Mom and Dad walked outside.

* * *

"YOU CALL THIS A BOAT?" Calvin screamed.

The boat was about 30 feet long, It was made of old wood, and there was a 25 feet long cabin in the middle of it, and it was covered in mold and seaweed.

"THIS DUMP CAN'T HOLD A FISHING EXPEDITION! WE'LL PROBABLY BARELY FIT ONTO IT!" Calvin complained. "BESIDES! WHERE'S THE FOOD? I WAS EXPECTING A THREE MASKED SAILING SHIP WITH BUTLERS AND STUFF!"

"I have the food!" Sighed Dad.

He held up two duffle bags.

One was full of TUNA the other was packed with SPAM.

"I'll push him into the water, you hold his head down."

Calvin whispered to Hobbes, who rolled his eyes.

Dad got into the boat.

"Come on, gang, lets have some fun!"

Everyone groaned, and got into the floating shack that HE called a boat.

Dad broke out the paddles, and paddled out to a distance of at least a mile.

There, he dropped the anchor, (no kidding, that piece of junk actually had an anchor) and the boredom began.

That day was so boring I won't even bother to describe it.

I will say only this; They caught _absolutely_ nothing.

* * *

On the way back to the motel, Dad wasn't the least bit fazed.

"That was a nice day, wasn't it?" He said.

Nobody answered.

"It is too bad we didn't catch anything, but it was a beautiful day."

"It rained halfway through the day, and you said it would build character!" Mumbled Mom.

"Well, yes, it did do a few sprinkles." Said Dad.

"It poured down by the bucket fulls!" Calvin complained. "It's a wonder we all didn't drown!"

"Well, it _did_ build character."

"We all look and fell like we've just stepped out of the Antarctic waters, and all _you_ can think about is building character!" Calvin whined.

Nobody said anything else for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The next day was another boring day.

They caught nothing, and rained again.

"Well, cheer up, gang, the weather says it'll get better." Said Dad, still not discomforted by the failure of his mission.

It went on like this for days... Until Calvin got sick of it.

_Swing123: No, the Adventure doesn't start here. I'MSORRY! I assure you, though, chapter five will be the start of the big journey! Stay tuned._


	5. NOT AGAIN!

Chapter 5

"WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING HARDER!" Screeched the captain alien. "Three weeks without a _single_ shred of evidence of his location!"

"The Earth Potentate said he was going to an ocean." Said a crew member. "I recorded his conversation! Wasn't _that_ helpful!"

The captain gave the crew member a blank stare, as he slipped a cassette tape into a tape recorder, and hit play.

A hiss of static came out at first, but then, faint voices.

"Ssssssss "...ocean... fishing ..rip..." ... "darn, this ...hing's running out of batter...s..." Ssssss "lost month of...ummer..." "Heh, heh"... Ssssss... "ZZZ...ZZZ!" "Oh, well, I guess ...hats goo... enough"... Sssssssss..."

"How helpful!" Spat the captain. "You ran out of batteries when the key to finding him was in reach. What were you recording, that was more important than catching the Potentate!"

The crew member muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Asked the captain.

The crew member repeated it louder.

"Pea Green Boat on the NPR radio station."

There was along moment of silence.

"YOU IDIOT!" Screeched the captain. "HOW DID YOU GET TO BE SO _DUMB_!"

"Well, momma used to say that she had dropped me down a flight of stairs once." The captain's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"When we rule this planet, you'll be first on my list to be turned into a brainless slave."

"Gee, thanks." Said the crew member.

"Don't ever speak to me again!" Clashed the captain, turning to the control board. "Now GO WORK HARDER!"

"Well," said Dad. Sometime in late May. "It hasn't rained for two weeks, now. And we _did_ catch a couple of fish."

"Are you counting that one time where that fish accidentally slammed head first into the boat and you were able to grab him?" Asked Calvin, grumpily.

"Or the time when the fish tried to jump over the boat but landed in your face, instead?" Said Mom.

Dad ignored them.

"The time is ripe for some extreme fishing!" He said. "I mean look at it! The water's so still, and so crystal clear you can see the fish below. This is perfect."

"That's what you said yesterday." Said Mom.

Calvin pulled Hobbes away.

"I can't take this any longer, Hobbes." Calvin said. "Let's leave these two dumbbells to argue, while we make our escape!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Calvin." Said Hobbes.

"Nobody asked you!" Said Calvin. "You want to stay here and die of boredom, be my guest, but I'm not staying!"

And with that, Calvin ran off.

Well, Hobbes couldn't argue with THAT logic, so he ran after Calvin.

He found him around on the other side of the dock.

"Where do you plan on going?" Asked Hobbes.

"The woods over there!" Said Calvin pointing at a drove of trees.

Hobbes stopped.

"Oh _NO!_" He screamed. "We can't go in there! Don't you remember what happened _last_ time we went into a mass of trees like that?"

"It wasn't so bad." Said Calvin.

"We were attacked by an entire alien nation, chased by the wildlife, and nearly got killed by a camp instructor!"

"Like I said: It wasn't all that bad, now come on!" Said Calvin.

Hobbes sighed, and started for the forest, but just then, Calvin stopped.

He was staring up at something with a look of glee on his face.

Hobbes looked up.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"Oh, yes." Calvin whispered.

There above them was HUGE ship that had the words _P.T. Calvin_ written on it.

"Now _that_ is a fishing boat." Calvin said. "It's even named after me! The _P.T. Calvin_!"

"Calvin don't...!" Hobbes began, but Calvin was already climbing the ladder into the ship.

Hobbes had no choice but to follow.

"Wow ! Look at it, in here!" Said Calvin looking around the ship. "It's amazing!"

Indeed this was quite the ship.

It had a game room with an arcade and pool table, a kitchen and a dinning room, three floors with an elevator, and an entertainment center with a big screen TV, VCR and DVD player, DVDs, VHSs and a radio a.k.a communication center.

"Now _this_ is what dad should be fishing in!" Said Calvin, impressed.

"Who's up for a game of pool?" Asked Calvin.

"Well," Said Hobbes. "We really _should_ be getting back to your Dad..."

Calvin gave Hobbes a blank stare as he rubbed his chalk into his cue.

"Well, I guess one game won't hurt." Said Hobbes grabbing another cue, and rubbing chalk into it.

Calvin and Hobbes played Pool for a while, then heard Dad calling them.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Said Hobbes, shrugging.

That day was even more boring than the rest of the days, but Calvin didn't seem to notice Dad's droning on about building character.

He was to busy day dreaming about the cruise ship.

On the way home, Calvin was still doing everything in auto pilot.

And that night, Calvin wanted to go back to the ship.

He got out of bed, and tiptoed over to Hobbes.

He poked Hobbes awake, and told him where he was going.

"I didn't get to play any of those arcade games, and I wanna!" He whispered.

It took a while to make Hobbes come, but in the end, he helped Calvin escape.

Calvin and Hobbes walked out of the motel.

The looked around.

Lights that were lined across the isle of doors lit up the isle, and cast eerie shadows in the other places.

Calvin had slipped on his usual day outfit: Red shirt, with black stripes, black sweat pants, and red sneakers.

"Calvin," Hobbes whispered. "That ship is a mile away, how are we gonna get there?" Calvin pointed to a small cardboard box with the word air-plane on it.

"By plane, bozo, get in!" Calvin and Hobbes leaped into the box, and zoomed off.

A little later, they reached the dock.

"What about your parents?" Asked Hobbes.

"It served them right." Said Calvin. "I left a little note for them."

"What note?"

"Here's a copy of it." Chortled Calvin.

Hobbes took a piece of paper and read it.

_Hi dad!_

_This is Calvin! I got so sick of your stupid fishing trips that I leaped onto a boat, and drifted away! Goodbye forever! BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

_Sincerely Calvin _

Hobbes stared at the note.

"You left _this_ at the hotel?" He said.

"It's not for real!" Calvin laughed. "It's to put such a scare into them that they'll cancel their stupid fishing trip!"

"What about your extra month of summer?" Asked Hobbes.

"Shut up, and get onto the boat." Clashed Calvin.

The two had a great time on the boat that night.

But, neither one noticed the ropes had began to stretch and tear.

Just then, they snapped, and the ship had slowly started to drift away.

But Neither Calvin nor Hobbes noticed the snap, or the change in movement.

They were to absorbed in their pool game.

About three hours later, Hobbes punched the air in victory.

"I WIN!" He yelled. Calvin frowned. "Well, you may have battened my skills but my soul is still triumphant!" He said.

Hobbes pulled out a notepad.

"That's three hundred forty six straight games you've lost." He said, taking note.

"My soul is now whacking my cue into your soul!" Calvin muttered.

"Well, Calvin, the pool's been fun, but we really ought to go back to your Dad now."

Calvin looked at his watch.

"Yeah, we better." He said. "Or they'll come looking for us."

Calvin yawned, and walked toward the door.

He opened the door, and took a deep breath in.

"Hobbes," he said. "Does the air seem a little heavy to yoo..."

Calvin stopped.

He stared eyes wide.

Hobbes stepped outside.

"What?" He asked.

"Su... su... su... s**u... **su... **SU**...su...su...su... su... su... s**u... **su... **SU**...su...su" Calvin mumbled.

Hobbes looked ahead of Calvin.

His eyes bulged.

"Su... su... su... s**u... **su... **SU**...su...su" he mumbled to himself.

Then, they both screamed "NOT AGAIN!" in the middle of a salt water ocean.


	6. SEA MONSTER!

Chapter 6

"Yes," said Dad. "He disappeared last night."

The search and rescue man wrote down a note.

"And this is Calvin, again?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Mom. "We have a note of where he went."

"Well," said the S&R guy. "Somebody had reported their missing ship just a few minutes before you turned in your report. It may have just been a coincidence, but you never know."

Mom and Dad exchanged terrified glaces.

"You mean Calvin is _REALLY_ lost out there at sea!" Said Dad, panicking.

"No!" Said S&R. "That's just a theory!"

Dad didn't hear him.

"Oh NO! What if he hits a corral reef? What if he hits the Bermuda Triangle? That place has been known to sink ships with underwater methane spurting out!"

"I SAID IT WAS JUST A THEORY!" Yelled the S&R man.

"Dear," Mom said, trying to remain calm. "Calvin has more of a chance of meeting a sea monster then hitting the Bermuda Triangle." Her voice was still shaky though.

Hobbes raced around ship trying to spot some kind of land.

North: water.

South: more water.

East: lots more water.

West: in other words; nothing but the wet stuff.

What was Calvin doing during all this? Well as far as **I** know, he was still standing there babbling that meaningless phrase: "Su. Su. Su. Su..."

At last he had to knock it off, and attempted to find land with Hobbes.

No such luck there.

"Well," said Hobbes. "This is the end."

"What about all the food, water, and entertainment systems we have back in that mansion of a ship?" Asked Calvin.

"I stand corrected." Said Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes had the times of their lives that day.

They watched TV, ate pizza, made loud noises in the library, and really just did whatever they wanted.

But it all ended that night... (8:00 PM)

"Wow, buddy, this is the life." Calvin said. "No parents to boss us around, big screen TVs and an endless supply of food. We could live out here!"

Hobbes couldn't answer, his mouth was to stuffed with tuna.

Just then the ship rocked to one side. Calvin's empty pizza box slid away from him.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Hobbes, swallowing his food.

"Let's go check it out!" Said Calvin. They walked outside.

They saw... a whole bunch of water and a blanket of stars.

"I don't see anything." Said Hobbes.

For a while they just stood there, looking up at the stars.

"They go for miles." Hobbes commented.

"Yes." Agreed Calvin. "I could watch them all night."

Calvin didn't get the chance to, because just then, something bumped into the ship, causing it to rock to one side.

"WHAT _IS_ THAT!" Calvin screamed.

Calvin's answer was another huge BUMP, that caused Calvin and Hobbes to shoot straight up into the air.

When they landed, the water all around them was beginning to boil and bubble.

Calvin and Hobbes exchanged terrified glances. As a huge head emerged from the water.

Description: A grey three foot long head (including the snout), bloodshot eyes, large knife sharp teeth sticking out of it's fifteen inch long mouth.

It's head sunk back into the water.

Calvin and Hobbes' eyes were fixed on the spot.

Just then, right behind them, two giant hands (Yes it had hands) with three, black, one foot long claws grabbed hold of the side of the ship making it tilt.

Calvin and Hobbes spun around in petrified terror as the huge sea monster slowly rose from the ocean.

Its long neck bent in such a way that it was able to look straight down into the whites of Calvin's terrified eyes.

Calvin would have guessed it was, oh, eight to nine hundred feet long. Or mile long. Who cares? It was big, that's the point. It would have made the Empire State Building look like a stubby house.

There was a long moment of silence.

The sea monster glared down at them, and Calvin and Hobbes stood, transfixed, staring up at the sea monster with wide terror filled eyes.

Then, the monster drew it's head back, then threw it forward in a terrible shrill screech!

Calvin and Hobbes held their ears until the monster had finished.

Then one of them screamed, "**RU–U-U-U-U-UNNNN!**"

Calvin and Hobbes virtually flew away, the sea monster stared after them with hungry eyes.

Calvin and Hobbes dove into the captain's cabin.

There they found the steering wheel, and bunch of switches.

The sea monster screeched again, as Calvin switched the propellers on.

Slowly, the ship started to move away from the sea monster.

"Faster!" Hobbes shouted, as the sea monster began after them.

Calvin had the propellers going as fast as they'd go, the ship was going fast, now, but the sea monster was gaining.

With a huge CHOMP, the beast tore the roof off the captain's cabin.

It swallowed it in one gulp.

"Calvin, can't you make this piece of junk go faster!" Hobbes cried.

Calvin didn't dare look behind him.

He was going as fast as a slow airplane, now, and he didn't have any intentions on going any faster.

The sea monster stretched it's neck out again, and took another snap at the ship.

This time, though, he just scrapped the side with his teeth.

Hobbes dove outside of the cabin, and made a run for the other side of the ship.

The monster lunged for _P.T. Calvin_ again.

This time he was aiming for Calvin, himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!" Calvin screamed, as the Monster tore half of the cabin away.

Meanwhile, Hobbes was at the front of the ship, as far away from the sea monster as he could...

"_Hmmmmm_." Hobbes thought. "_It just me or is the ship slowing down?... OH NO!_!"

Calvin racing up to Hobbes.

"He just ate the propeller off!" He screamed.

"But, then... the ship should still be going fast!" Said Hobbes. "What's happening!"

"That." Calvin squeaked, pointing behind Hobbes.

Hobbes slowly turned around.

Two, huge, tentacles with two, giant, red claws on the ends were holding onto the ship.

"That's a smart sea monster." Commented Hobbes.

Then, the ship began to tilt to one side.

Calvin and Hobbes spun around, again.

The sea Monster let out a screech, as it continued at its attempt to climb onto the ship to get at the small boy and tiger.

Calvin and Hobbes screamed, again.

The Monster's neck lunged for Calvin and Hobbes, but... Just then...

_Swing123: Yaaahhh! Cliff Hanger! Something's gonna happen! But what? Don't kill me for leaving it off like this. The next chapter will be here soon. _


	7. Death to Radios!

_Swing123: Sorry about the short chapter, I'm having a little writer's block. This next one will be longer, however. I promise._

Calvin opened his eyes.

Hmmm... He had fainted.

He jumped up and there was... no sea monster.

Hmmm... Hobbes wasn't next to him.

WHAT?

Calvin jumped.

"HOBBES!" Calvin screamed. "HOBBES! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm over here! Shut up!"

Calvin looked around he saw nobody in the immediate area.

"Where?"

"I'M OVER HERE!"

Calvin's attention was drawn to the side of the ship.

Calvin rushed over, and looked off the side.

Hobbes was hanging there by a rope, and painting the _PT Calvin _bright orange with black stripes.

He was dressed in a painter's uniform, with white pants, shirt and hat, all of which were splattered with orange and black paint.

"HEY!" Calvin screamed. "Your painting _tiger_ style on it!"

"That's what it was when I checked." Hobbes said, swinging across the ship, and painting a nice, long, stripe on it.

"It's called CALVIN!" Calvin yelled. "Why aren't you painting it with yellow spikes, and red T-shirts?"

"Because my name's Hobbes. Not Calvin." Hobbes said, crossing the name _PT Calvin_ off, and replacing it with _MT Hobbes_.

Calvin stared at the new name.

"What does the _MT_ stand for?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to visit Montana." Hobbes sighed.

Calvin rolled his eyes.

Just then he remembered about the monster.

"Hobbes! Where'd the sea monster go!"

"Right after you fainted, I told him I saw a three Blue Whales swimming off to the east." Hobbes said. "As far as I know, he's still looking for them."

Calvin stared at the tiger.

"You mean to tell me that while I was dying of fright, and fainting, you came up with a quick plan and got rid of him after I fainted? You did that on purpose!"

"Well, after you collapsed, things started getting quiet, and I thought you needed the rest, anyway." Hobbes said.

Calvin's eyes slammed shut, and he felt that he was being weighed down by the forces of chaos.

When Hobbes returned to the ship, he started complaining about the damage the sea monster had done to the ship.

"Look at this roof!" He exclaimed. "I am insulted beyond belief!" What happens if it a tsunami comes up? The wheel and controls will get wet!"

"If a tsunami comes, we'll all die." Calvin muttered.

"Oh, quit being so negative!" Hobbes breathed. "At least it's a nice day."

Just then several dark clouds covered up the sun, and thunder sounded.

Seconds later, it was pouring down by the bucket fulls.

"Don't ever speak to me, again." Calvin whined, walking toward the entertainment room.

* * *

Rupert Chill was now banging his head against the conference room table.

"You mean to tell me that you fifty troops searching the skys, grounds, and waters, and you _still_ haven't found the Earth Potentate?"

"My apologies, sir." A crew member said.

The chief of the ship, glared at the member.

"That's all you can say?" He spat. "I'm disgusted."

"Double your searches!" Rupert ordered. "No! Triple them!

"But I don't wanna!" A lazy crew member said.

"I have a laser gun." Rupert said, calmly.

"Oh fine!" The member got up, yawned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Tonight on CNN news." The news guy said. "6-year old boy lost in the Atlantic. Day 52. The latest when we come back."

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that _we're _the ones that are lost at sea, and _we're_ watching the latest on our own disappearance?" Hobbes asked.

"No, why?" Calvin asked.

"Just wondering." Hobbes said.

It was then that something caught Hobbes' eye.

"A RADIO!" Hobbes yelled. "We can call for help!"

Before Calvin could stop him, to put his two cents in, Hobbes had rushed over to the radio, and started calling.

"Hello? Hello? Come in? Can you hear me? Come in! This is lost boy and tiger! Hello?"

For a while it was just static, then a voice came on.

"Senor esta? bwinus nochus, getcha nomacha? Si?"

Hobbes blinked.

"Uuuuhhh... OK. Listen, we need help!"

"Mocana semoner, senor?"

Calvin pushed Hobbes out of the way, and started screaming into the radio.

"LISTEN UP, YOU BABBLING MORON! WE'RE LOST OUT AT SEA, AND YOUR SITTING THERE, TALKING IN SOME LANGUAGE FROM NORTH CAROLINA! WELL LISTEN UP, YOU DUMBBELL! YOU START LEARNING ENGLISH, OR YOU CAN SHUT UP, AS FAR AS **I'M** CONCERNED!"

Hobbes glared at Calvin.

"Thanks a lot, now he'll probably _never _help us!" He said.

Before Calvin could respond, another voice came onto the radio.

Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

Calvin grinned.

"HI! This is Calvin! The kid who's on CNN right now! I demand that you come out here, and save me!"

There was a moment of silence.

Hobbes rolled his eyes.

Then the voice returned.

"Uh, yeah, kid, right. Listen, we are really waiting for something to happen here, because we know there's a radio on that ship. Now please don't make any more prank calls, and go away."

Calvin's face fell.

"WHAT!" He screamed. "NO! THIS ISN'T A PRANK, YOU IDIOT! COME AND SAFE ME! NO!"

In Calvin's frustration and anger, he dropped the radio on the ground, smashing it.

"Whoops." Calvin said, sheepishly.

Hobbes's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Calvin could see nothing but white, and veins.

"Yep." He said. "We're doomed."


	8. You Again?

_To Garfieldodie: No, the aliens will meet Calvin again. It will be the entrance to the third movie. I'll say only this: Something bad will happen, causing the third movie (As you'll see a good trailer at the bonus chapter at the end), will be the most thrilling, mysterious, hilarious, terrifying, and suspenseful movie yet. _

Days went by.

Calvin and Hobbes had already broken the DVD player, smashed several TV sets and the big screen one was the only one left, and had accidentally thrown several CDs and VHSs off the ship. They had been following up on their disappearance on the big screen TV, and had learned that people had finally stopped looking for them.

Hobbes still complained about Calvin losing the radio.

"Terrific!" Hobbes yelled. "You broke ... the radio. You are the dumbest person on the planet!"

"NO you are! You encouraged me!"

"I was standing there."

While Calvin and Hobbes argued, they opened the fridge for lunch.

HUH?

It was empty.

Calvin and Hobbes stared at the empty fridge.

"Never fear." Calvin said. "There are exactly fifteen fridges on this ship. One of them is bound to have food in it."

Calvin opened another door. Empty.

Another. Empty.

Another. Empty.

"Well this is getting worse than your dad's camping trips." Hobbes said.

Calvin opened the door.

There was one stale hotdog sitting there, that was all crippled up and had freezer burn.

"Yummy." Hobbes said, sarcastically. "Frozen charcoal for lunch."

"What are we gonna do!" Calvin yelled. "There's nothing left to eat! We're all gonna starve!"

"I'll go get the fishing poles." Hobbes said, walking off.

* * *

Minutes later, and you won't believe this, Calvin and Hobbes were doing the one thing they had come onto the ship to _escape_; fishing.

A few minutes into the fishing episode, Calvin and Hobbes were beginning to get bored.

"Any bites?" Asked Calvin.

"What do _you_ think?" Asked Hobbes, grumpily.

Calvin sighed.

"well, I guess were just gonna have to starve on this cursed boat that..."

Just then, Calvin's fishing line snapped into a straight line.

Something had finally decided to feed Calvin.

Calvin's eyes brightened.

"YES!" he yelled.

He began to reel it in.

It wasn't coming out of the water.

Calvin tugged with all his might, but the thing refused to come.

"lemme give a crack at it." said Hobbes.

He took hold of Calvin's fishing rod, and began to pull.

Nothing happened.

Then Calvin grabbed Hobbes' waist, and helped him pull.

Something rose out of the water.

"keep pulling!" Calvin said. "Were gonna _eat_ tonight"

A deafening roar protested against Calvin's statement.

Calvin and Hobbes opened their eyes.

A huge shadow loomed over them.

Calvin and Hobbes looked slowly up into the blinding sunlight.

The sea monster held the fishing line in it's mouth, until it spat it away.

He then turned it's evil eyes back on the boy and the tiger.

"Shall we call for mermaids to save us?" Asked Hobbes.

"RUN!" Calvin screamed.

The monster roared again, as Calvin and Hobbes zoomed in all directions.

"INTO THE BASEMENT!" Called Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes zoomed for a door that led down into the basement.

Calvin grabbed it, and flung himself inside.

He found there, not a staircase, but another door.

Hobbes jumped into the doorway as Calvin fumbled with the next door's knob.

"It's locked!" he screamed.

Hobbes turned his head to see two rows of blood thirsty teeth lunging for him.

Hobbes slammed himself into the door.

The sea monster stuck it's snout into the doorway, however, due to it's large head, it was unable to reach it's two hamburgers.

Calvin and Hobbes pressed themselves into the locked door, as the monster stuck it's snake like tongue at Calvin.

The tongue licked Calvin around his face, and stomach.

"does he taste good?" Asked Hobbes.

"HOBBES!" Calvin yelled, as the tongue started to wrap around Calvin's arm.

"Sorry." said Hobbes.

At last, the monster's tongue drew back, but it continued to try and get to the two.

Just then, the door magicly unlocked itself, (stupid door) and Calvin and Hobbes went tumbling down into the basement.

"what just happened?" Asked Hobbes.

Just then, the ship jerked to one side.

"he's pushing the boat over." Calvin mumbled.

Hobbes started to panic, but just then, he tripped over a crate.

Calvin stared at the three letters on the box.

"Hobbes," he said. "our lives are saved!"

"How can you think about boxes at a time like this?" Asked Hobbes.

"no, look at the box!" Calvin said. Hobbes stared at the box.

The letters TNT were painted on it in red paint.

The sea monster started tearing the ship apart. He tore up several bits of flooring, tore into the basement and ate part of the stairs (which made Calvin and Hobbes work faster), and literally scratched up a perfectly good paint job on the side of the ship.

At last Calvin and Hobbes somehow managed to climb out of the basement, and face the monster with a stick of TNT in each hand.

"I can't believe I'm holding this!" Calvin said.

"throw it, and shut up!" Hobbes said, lighting the stick with his claws. (don't ask ME how)

Calvin heaved the stick at the monster.

It exploded a few feet away from, it's head.

Although it didn't do any damage to the head, it spooked it a bit.

Man that wasn't very powerful TNT.

Hobbes heaved another one.

This one exploded on the other side.

The confused monster looked in all directions.

Calvin threw another.

BOOM!

The sea monster at last swam back into the ocean.

Hobbes heaved his last stick into the water after it.

After a tense second, that one exploded, sending a huge bubble to the top.

But at the same time, it sent over a thousand fish into the sky!

Most landed back into the ocean, but some landed next to the confused Calvin and Hobbes.

At last, Calvin realized what happened and he said.

"were gonna eat well, tonight, buddy!" Calvin and Hobbes started celebrating, by eating the fish.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the waters, in the sky, a huge space ship hovered over the Atlantic.

"Why is it, that every time that our plans seem flawless, the Earth Potentate goes and gets himself lost!"

screamed the captain of the ship.

"We've only tried to get him twice." said a crew member.

"SHUT UP!" spat the captain. "I want you to triple your searches!"

"But I already did."

"Do it again! He can't be found by anyone but _us_!"

The captain walked over to the window, and looked down over the sea.

"What is that thing doing down there?" he asked, staring down at Calvin and Hobbes' ship.

"well," said and alien. "Earthlings will go on little things called cruises. It's were they go into kinds of sea ships, and sail across the ocean."

"Interesting." said the captain. "Zoom in with the camera. I want to see this activity."

Just then, the windshield seemed to zoom in on the ship.

Within seconds, the whole ship was visible.

The captain frowned. "I don't see any...". He stopped. He stared at the ship.

He then turned around the crew.

He had an evil grin on his face.

"Tonight," He said. "We are to lower the ship, I've located the Earth Potentate."


	9. Return of Rupert Chill

_Swing123: The dramatic conclusion for this story is near. So hang on!_

_Garfieldodie: I'm glad you're looking forward to Double Trouble. I can't tell you very much about it, yet, or I might ruin some of the surprises. Hang on though. The conclusion of this story will be here in the next chapter, so that'll give you an idea on what's gonna happen. Then the trailer in the bonus chapter will be pretty good, too. _

Mom watched the clock with nothing better to do.

She and Dad had been fighting lately about who's fault it was that Calvin got lost.

And since Mom didn't even want to go on the fishing trip in the first place, well that made it worse.

Posters with Calvin's picture on it were posted all over the state.

MISSING!

Have you seen this Boy?

If so call 555-7957

5,000 dollar award for his safe return

Meanwhile, back in Calvin's state, School was continuing.

The class was not shocked to learn that Calvin had gone and gotten himself lost again.

In fact, they were expecting it.

"Calvin can't go on a vacation without doing something crazy." Susie said.

Moe was downright angry.

He figured Calvin had done this on purpose so that he would get into the newspapers again.

Dad still went fishing every morning, alone.

Only he never fished.

He searched the horizon for a ship.

He got exited each time he saw one, and started banging his head against the boat when he found out that it was a cruise ship returning from Hawaii.

* * *

Calvin happily carried some fish down the ship and into the diner.

Just then, he fell into a hole in the floor that the Sea Monster put there.

"AAAAAAA!" CRASH!

Calvin grumbled, and started up the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" CRASH!

Calvin forgot that the sea monster ate the stairs too.

"Be careful of that first step!" Hobbes said. "It's a killer!"

Calvin yelled curses at the stairs, as Hobbes slipped a fish into his mouth, and pulled it's skeleton out seconds later.

Calvin somehow found his way out of the prison cell of a basement, and made his way into the diner.

That day was wonderful.

They almost forgot about the Sea Monster, and well, they hadn't seen the aliens for months.

They had long since decided that they had given up.

Calvin even found a navigational map.

That was good.

Hobbes was thrilled as Calvin messed around with the controls.

"This is so great!" Hobbes said. "Did you know that those work from satellites? YES!"

Calvin finally pinpointed his location.

"Hobbes!" Calvin said. "Africa's only a few hundred miles away."

"Just get back to America!" Hobbes spat.

Calvin started messing with the controls, and set the directions.

Calvin watched the monitor as the ship turned around, and headed for America.

"We'll be there by the end of the week." Calvin grinned.

"Great!" Hobbes said, enthusiastically.

That night, Calvin and Hobbes lay in bed.

Not a worry in the world. Up in the sky, The Alien Mother Ship, sent down twenty hundred troops, three in each space jet.

And if you want to know how many jets there were, you can do the math yourself. I'm a very busy writer trying to make a movie here.

Calvin and Hobbes slept, as millions of ships came into focus.

They all surrounded the ship, and fifty landed on the deck.

Rupert Chill and The captian, Earl was his name, stepped out of one of the ships.

"Search the entire ship!" Rupert ordered. "Bring him here, ALIVE!"

The aliens spread out, while the other jets hovered in the sky, in case Calvin did another fancy song.

"What are we gonna do with Calvin when we find him?" Earl asked.

"Drop him off the side." Rupert said. "Him and his tiger."

An Alien called Bob slithered across the deck.

He wasn't looking downward, however, and fell down the...

"AAAAAAA!" CRASH!

hole in the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" CRASH!

I would have warned him about the hole in the stairs but it made things more interesting.

The Alien grumbled and realized that he was stuck in the basement.

Another Alien searched the basketball court.

He picked up, a basketball, and threw it aside.

Nope.

No Potentate here.

Meanwhile, Another alien approached the room where Calvin and Hobbes were snoring loudly.

The alien opened the door, and saw them there.

Sleeping like rocks.

The alien started tiptoeing for the bed. Just then, he tripped on a loose floor board.

**_CRASH!_**

The sound would have rattled fifty elephants.

Calvin simply turned over in his sleep.

The alien got back up, and started for the bed again.

He stepped on a roller skate.

"AAAAAA!" **_CRASH!_**

Hobbes snorted in his sleep, and turned over.

The alien pulled its head out of the wall.

Calvin and Hobbes were still asleep.

"Gosh. Calvin's a Heavy sleeper." The alien said.

Calvin's eyes flew open.

"Who? what? where?"

Calvin's eyes turned to the alien.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Calvin screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed the alien.

Hobbes shot out of bed, and screamed too.

The room was now filled with screaming.

Calvin grabbed his pillow, and leaped out of bed.

"Prepare for your udder downfall, Alien!" Calvin smashed the pillow into the alien's head, knocking him out cold.

"Calvin that was an alien!" Hobbes yelled.

"Yeah, we better check the camera for more."

Calvin walked over to a bunch of monitors on the wall, and hit on.

Instantly, Big bug eyes appeared in all the screens.

Tentacles, chrome heads, and sharp teeth.

Calvin and Hobbes both started screaming.

"Shhhhh!" Hobbes yelled. "They have us surrounded!"

"What are we gonna do?" Calvin asked.

Calvin and Hobbes looked around.

Outside, an alien screamed, "GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID BASEMENT!"

Calvin and Hobbes slowly opened the door.

They stared up the stairs leading to the deck.

"Are we due for another rock n' roll song?" Hobbes asked.

"That would be redundant." Calvin said.

"Mmmm, good point." Hobbes considered.

"Plus, you won't be able to." Said a raspy, hacksaw voice behind them

Calvin and Hobbes spun around.

Calvin saw a pair of black sunglasses, and sharp teeth before something buzzed him with a hotshot.

And he knew no more.


	10. The End?

Calvin opened his eyes.

He and Hobbes were tied together with nylon rope.

And they were surrounded by gray yellow-eyed, chrome-headed, sharp-toothed aliens.

And standing above them was tall man with sunglasses.

He had black hair going down into a small goatee, dog tags, a Camp Pine T-shirt with a couple of pine trees on it, and evil grin on his face.

"YOU!" Calvin screamed.

"Not good." Hobbes muttered.

Rupert laughed.

"Did you really think some Earth dungeon would hold the Alien King?" He laughed.

"It was worth a try." Hobbes replied.

"Well it didn't work." Rupert chuckled. "Did it?"

The alien crew started laughing.

Calvin saw no humor in that, no matter what angle he looked at it from.

Those aliens have strange senses of humor.

None of the aliens or Calvin and Hobbes noticed that the water was beginning to boil, and the ship was rocking to one side a bit.

"Well." Rupert said, taking off his sunglasses. His yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Do you have any last words?" Calvin stared at Rupert. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" Rupert asked.

"Sssshh." Calvin said. "I'm trying to compose another song."

The aliens got a big chuckle out of that.

Everyone except the aliens present during his song laughed.

They still had headaches.

Rupert grinned evilly.

"Ah yes, Earl told me about that little ditty of ours. I found it very... _annoying_." He hissed.

Ear grinned.

"Yes, and being tied up as you are, the only way you could sing another song would be from sing-along."

The aliens laughed again. Hobbes' claw shot out of one of the ropes, unknown to any of the aliens.

Rupert bent down, so that he was eye level with Calvin.

Calvin saw his terrified face reflected in Rupert's big yellow eyes.

"I'll give you one last chance for last words, potentate, I suggest you use it."

Hobbes started to tear down the middle of the rope.

Before Calvin could answer, a loud BUMP sounded and the ship rocked backward.

Calvin looked off the side of the ship along with Hobbes, Rupert, and several other aliens.

The water was bubbling.

"Yeah. I have something to say." Calvin grinned at Rupert. "Gotchya!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, an enormous neck erupted from the water, and grabbed hold of a space jet in its terrible jaws.

The three aliens in the jet screamed as the sea monster sunk down into the ocean with the ship.

Rupert's sunglasses fell out of his hands, as he gawked where the sea monster had just been.

"Rupert? Sea monster. Sea Monster? Rupert." Calvin said, pretending to introduce the two villains. "Now that we have that out of the way, I suggest you all RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

This started a mass panic among the space jets seeing the commotion, but just then, not one but FIFTY Sea monsters shot from the water, and tried to grab the space jets.

Rupert screamed into his walki talki thing.

"HOLD YOUR POSITION! STAY AT YOUR POST!"

Nobody heard their king's orders as they flew for the safety of the mother ship.

Then two of the sea monsters turned their attention to the cruise ship.

Rupert turned a face to Calvin and Hobbes that was filled with homicide, but Calvin and Hobbes weren't there!

There was just a pile of ropes.

Rupert looked up, and saw Calvin and Hobbes bolting across the deck, and into the bedrooms.

"GET HIM!" Rupert screamed.

Rupert's order was droned out by a high pitched

"_SCREEEEEECH!_"

Rupert looked up, and saw two pairs of giant hands with three foot long red claws hooked to the ship.

With a mighty chomp, The two sea monsters had destroyed a vital part of the ship.

Calvin and Hobbes were rushing through the basketball court when a large stream of water shot into it.

"UPSTAIRS!" Calvin screamed. Calvin and Hobbes rushed out of the court and into the library.

With the water only a few feet from entering that room, Calvin and Hobbes rushed up to...

Hobbes stopped.

He admired the book on the self marked "ENCYCLOPEDIA ON THE BIG CATS OF ASIA"

Calvin screamed to him to hurry up, as the was now up to his heals.

Hobbes sighed, and rushed out of the library carrying ten books on Big Cats.

Calvin and Hobbes burst into their bedroom, which was still dry, and started packing up.

Quickly.

"PACK ONLY THE ESSENTIALS!" Calvin screamed.

Hobbes tightly packed his books into the Time Machine.

Calvin piled everything else in.

Before Calvin and Hobbes could get into the box, the sound of rushing water filled Calvin's ears.

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

Hobbes slammed the door shut, but that didn't do any good.

The door was knocked over, and the room was instantly filled with salt water.

Hobbes opened his eyes he was floating around in the water, along with several other items.

His breath was held as he looked around.

Calvin was floating around the ceiling. He was limp, and his eyes were closed.

Hobbes gasped in mouthful of sea water, and grabbed Calvin's arm.

He swam through the water, and emerged.

He put Calvin on the stairs.

Calvin wasn't breathing.

Hobbes bent over to perform mouth to mouth.

It was then that Calvin opened his eyes, and saw a big furry mouth heading for him.

Calvin screamed in alarm, and jumped back.

"What were you doing!" Calvin screamed.

"Saving your life!" Hobbes spat.

Calvin started at Hobbes but had to stop when he noticed something was missing.

"Where's the Time Machine?" He asked. \

"As far as I know, still in the bed rooms, why?"

"YOU BOZO! THAT'S OUR ONLY WAY OUT OF HERE!"

"Whoops." Hobbes said, sheepishly.

Before Hobbes could stop him, Calvin dived back into the water.

It was then that Calvin wished he had listened to his swim teacher.

He dog paddled to the Time Machine, and slipped inside.

Just as he was about to run out of air, Calvin pushed a button in the box, and a glass dome slipped over Calvin, and drained the water out.

Calvin was suddenly glad he had put in that feature.

Calvin hit the rockets, and floated back up to Hobbes.

Hobbes hopped into the Machine. Calvin raised out of the water, and flew up to the deck.

There they saw a terrible sight.

The other aliens were gone only Rupert and Earl were fighting off the sea monsters.

Their uniforms were ripped, Rupert's sunglasses were cracked, and both were firing shots from ray guns to ward off the monsters.

Calvin and Hobbes looked off the ship. They predicted that they had five minutes to get away before the whole thing sunk.

"Ya know, Hobbes," Calvin said. "I feel mixed feelings for leaving a big screen TV here."

Hobbes stared at Calvin in disbelief.

"Just drive!" Hobbes spat.

"YOU!" A voice screamed.

Rupert was limping over for Calvin. He was firing blast after blast at him.

"Lets get out of here!" Hobbes screamed.

Calvin hit the escape button on his time machine, and he instantly was gone.

Flying at light speed away from the ship.

Rupert stared after Calvin with hate etched in every feature in his face, just as the ship disappeared under the water.

Calvin and Hobbes were zooming across the water.

Hobbes was reading a book.

"Calvin! Did you know that each tiger has a different style of stripes?" Hobbes asked.

"Fa-a-a-a-scinating." Calvin said ignoring him.

Just then, a familiar dock came into view.

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "THERE IT IS! WE'RE SAVED!"

Calvin and Hobbes landed the Time Machine next to the dock.

They climbed out of the box, and rushed for the hotel.

On the way, they spotted several posters with Calvin's face on it.

"I feel like a dictator." Calvin said.

"No, they would've erected a statue." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes rushed over to their hotel room, and Calvin banged his fists into the door.

There was small scuffled across the floor, and Dad opened the door.

He had sleep in his eyes, and he had obviously just woke up.

"Who's here?" He asked, groggily.

"It's me Calvin!" Calvin said to his father. "I've returned from parts unknown, and boy do I have a story for you!"

"Oh, yes, well, we can hear them in the morning, Calvin." Dad muttered, closing the door.

"I'll give him ten seconds." Calvin said to Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes both started at his watch.

"Five... four... three... two..."

the door flew open, and Dad screamed, "CALVIN!"

"Off by one second, not bad." Hobbes commented as Dad embraced Calvin.

The next day, every news cast you could name was piling into Calvin's room.

MSN, CNN, MSNBC, NBC, FOX, you name it.

Each one demanded an interview with Calvin.

The state even awarded Calvin a free dinner at the restaurant of his choice.

Calvin enjoyed a nice burrito at Taco Bell, and Hobbes had delicious taco.

The next day the headline was in all the newspapers.

**The Return of Calvin**

**_T_**he return of Calvin shocked many people. Calvin told another strange tale on how Rupert Chill attacked Calvin on his ship, and a sea monster then sunk the ship. This raises many eyebrows to the general public. A search has been issued for the lost ship, as Calvin reported that it was approximately 100 miles from shore. When a newscaster had asked him how he had known this, Calvin had screamed, "It was on the mileage on my Time Machine, you moron!" When the ship was found there was a gruesome discovery. The ship had been tattered by an unknown force. The captain's cabin's roof was missing. So was several bits of flooring, and walls. When Calvin was questioned on this, he had screamed something about a Sea Monster. Nobody can explain the missing bits of the ship. But Calvin stuck with his story. "Did you find Rupert and Earl, dead down there!" Calvin had asked. No bodies had been found on the ship. Which made Calvin worry about the criminal Rupert Chill who escaped from custody three months ago. What has also confused people is Calvin's sudden appearance. Nobody knows how he got to the shore after the ship sank. All they found was a wet cardboard box with the words "TIME MACHINE" Smeared across it. Calvin has confused many people. They don't know what Calvin is talking about. But then again, most six-year olds are like that.

As you can see, it was the usual cheerful junk you'll find in the newspapers. If the world was as cheerful as the newspapers, the world would be a very different place.

"Well!" Dad said, two days after Calvin's sudden reappearance. "It's time for another fun filled day of fish..."

"I'll break your ARMS if you say that word!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin don't talk your father like that!" Dad spat.

"Not even when I can't hear you, because I have a hawk's eyes!"

"And a beak to match!" Calvin spat. "I'm not going fishing!"

"It's good for your arms Calvin!" Dad said.

"Why, look at my arms!"

"I'm looking, but I can't seem to find them!" Calvin yelled.

"I don't have thin arms! My arms are like arrows." Dad said, proudly.

"Yeah, feathers and all." Calvin said.

Dad's eyes flashed in Calvin's direction.

"DEAR!" Mom yelled. "I've had enough fishing for one lifetime! Might I remind you that it was _your_ fishing that got Calvin lost at the Atlantic!"

Dad couldn't argue with that. They all piled into the car, and headed for the airport.

Dad never took his family fishing, again.

He stuck to his camping trips.

Everything seemed normal again for Calvin. For right now...

_**Epilogue**_

Darkness had fallen over the beach at the Atlantic.

All was still.

Just then, something rose from the water.

It was a chrome head.

Earl slowly rose from the water, along with Rupert.

Both had hatred in their eyes. Earl and Rupert emerged on the beach.

Then, right before somebody's eyes, the aliens changed.

Their eyes became bloodshot red instead of the usual yellow.

Their teeth got sharper, and their chrome heads got sharper points too.

Red eyed Earl slithered over to Red eyed Rupert.

Rupert had anger marked in every bit of his face. "

Hiding ourselves from the Earthlings no longer matters." Rupert snarled. "At this point of the game, nothing matters but revenge."

Earl turned a grin on his king.

"How so?"

"We will capture Calvin from his own house." Rupert hissed. "I no longer care about taking over the Earth. All that matters is killing Calvin and Hobbes."

Earl laughed.

Rupert laughed.

They had an evil idea stuck in their heads.

An idea that maybe, just maybe, not even Calvin could stop.

**To be Continued...**

_Swing123: There it is. A clue on how suspenseful the next movie will be. Want more? Wait for the bonus chapter. It's coming right up._


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

_Swing123: **To Everybody who's asked**: I'm not sure I want to tell anybody my name, age or address. That, my friend, is strictly out of bounds as far as I'm concerned. As far as I want anybody here to know, my name is Swing123, my age is ABC, and I live on Earth. I've watched too much of those internet predator shows on TV, to feel comfortable telling anybody ANYTHING! _

_Also for those who asked, I will NOT be doing any more chapters for Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie. I'm sticking with a bonus chapter._

**BONUS**

"Welcome!" Calvin yelled. "In this bonus chapter on um... What's this place called again?"

"Fanfiction." Hobbes yawned.

"Oh yeah. ...On Fan-friction, you'll see a trailer for CALVIN AND HOBBES III: DOUBLE TROUBLE, a soundtrack for songs, and a quick preview! I hope ya like it!"

* * *

**Trailer:**

**Trailer for: Calvin and Hobbes III: Double Trouble**

_The television is dark then a voice echos out from the commercial. _

_Narrator: Coming soon to Fanfiction... _

_(A white paw steps down onto the floor.) _

_Narrator: A Swing123 production..." _

_(an orange tail with stripes passes the screen.) _

_Narrator: In their best adventure yet! _

_(Hobbes springs from the ground and pounces on Calvin. POW!)_

_Calvin (checking notebook): G.R.O.S.S. funds are down._

_Hobbes (leaning against tree): Don't blame me._

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes are back in their next, and most thrilling adventure!_

_Rupert Chill: I don't care what it takes! We're finding that Earthling if I have to kill this whole crew!_

_Narrator: They must now face terrible perils._

_Calvin: They said on Court TV that one out of ten kids survives being kidnaped._

_Hobbes: Must you terrorize me with statistics?_

_Narrator: horrible obstacles! _

_Calvin: I think I stepped in something._

_Pause..._

_Calvin and Hobbes: QUICKSAND!_

_Narrator: As they come to Rupert Chill's planet! For the very first time._

_Hobbes: You didn't tell me Rupert's planet was 90 percent lava._

_Calvin: what, you thought _**I** _knew? _

_Narrator: With Jim Carrey as the voice of Calvin's kiddnapper!_

_Kidnapper: Why do I kidnap? Shall I list it off in alphabetical order? All-righty then._

_Calvin: What did you say your IQ was?_

_Narrator: And Now..._

_Dad: Rupert Chill! But how?_

_Rupert: I think we've met before._

_(Rupert takes off his sunglasses showing bloodshot bug eyes)_

_Rupert: You're Calvin's father aren't you?_

_Mom and Dad: AAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Narrator: this big Adventure is here..._

_(Skys grow dark as a giant UFO covers Calvin's town)_

_People in the city: AAAAA!_

_Narrator: ...With twists, adventure, action, and laugh-your-head-off-hilarity..._

_Rupert Chill (Kicking door over): Ding-a-ling!_

_Store owner: Who the heck are you?_

_Rupert Chill (grabbing store owner's shirt): Where's Calvin!_

_Narrator: ... with terror and fun!..._

_Rupert (putting on headphones): SEIZE HER! SLAVES!_

_People in the city: All hail Rupert. All Hail Rupert._

_Susie: AAAAAA! Calvin! HELP!_

_Narrator: Rupert Chill has finally taken over Earth in..._

_Calvin: Oh my gosh! Look what Rupert has done to the Earth!_

_Hobbes: and yet, somehow, we both find the destruction of human nature strangely hilarious._

_Calvin: true, so true._

_Narrator: ...Calvin and Hobbes are facing their most dangerous adventure in..._

_Calvin (Inside shack): Its coming!_

_(Flashing of blue light and loud booms sound from outside)_

_Hobbes (covering face with hands): Its here._

_Narrator: ...Big Adventure..._

_Calvin and Hobbes: AAAA! RUPERT!_

_Rupert: Did ya miss me?_

_Narrator: ...Big action..._

_Calvin: Hello, Mr Monster. Did I mention that I taste horrible?_

_Ugly Monster: RRRRROOOAAAARRR!_

_Narrator: ...Big laughs..._

_Calvin (to kidnapper): What are you doing!_

_Kidnapper (beat up with torn clothes): I'm kicking my butt. DO YA MIND?_

_Narrator: ...A Fanfiction production..._

_Spaceman Spiff: Is that gigantic goose about to eat us?_

_Stupendous man: Yup, I think so._

_Spaceman Spiff: That's what I thought._

_Tracer Bullet, Stupendous Man, and Spaceman Spiff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Narrator: ...Swing123..._

_Gigantic Monster (Throwing head back): SCREEEEEECH!_

_Calvin and Hobbes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Narrator: ...IN..._

_Rupert: Time to die, Potentate!_

_Calvin (nervously): Did I mention how dashing you look?_

_Narrator: ...Calvin and Hobbes III: Double Trouble!_

_Calvin (To Hobbes and the aliens): blind panic in ten seconds._

_Pause... Calvin stares at his watch_

_Calvin and Hobbes (running around in circles): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMMMYYY!_

_Narrator: Rated PG, coming to Fanfiction, from Swing123 productions._

_Calvin (in prision cell): What time is it?_

_Alien guard: There is no time in space._

_Calvin (impatiently): I mean on Earth, you dumby!_

_Alien guard: Which time zone?_

_Calvin (angrily): Oh, forget it!_

_Alien guard: I will, thank you very much._

_(Fanfiction logo pops up)_

_(end of trailer)_

_**I will also include trailers for movies one and two**_

_**Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie:**_

_(Darkness, then a voice comes out)_

_Narrator: This Summer..._

_(Tentacle pulls water balloon from roof)_

_Narrator: ...The Earth is being invaded..._

_(Strange shadows flicker in a dark room)_

_Narrator: ...And there is only one human on Earth who can stop them!_

_(Calvin shows up on screen)_

_Calvin: I'M HOME!_

_(POW!)_

_Calvin: They Think I'M the earth Potentate!_

_Hobbes: Well if you hadn't told those two in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes have finally hit the big screen!_

_John Chill: We are gonna have a lot of FUN this year._

_Calvin: That sounded like a threat._

_Narrator: Now they must face terrible dangers._

_Calvin: YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!_

_Narrator: dangerous trails._

_Hiker: These are **tiger** tracks!_

_Narrator: Big action._

_Calvin: Why aren't you fighting?_

_Tracer Bullet: Gun's not loaded._

_Narrator: Big adventure!_

_Alien: Aren't they supposed to be getting rid of the Earth Potentate down there?_

_Alien #2: Oh you know those guys. Always running from things. They're such a bunch of wennies._

_Narrator: Big Twists_

_Calvin (as Hobbes changes to stuffed tiger): HOBBES! NO!_

_Narrator: With a special appearance of GALIXOID AND NEBULAR!_

_Galixoid: Oh Hi, Bob. We were just on our way to the weaponry... mphmphm mhp._

_Nebular: Cafeteria! He thinks food is a form of weaponry, isn't that hilarious?_

_(Blank stare from alien)_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes star in..._

_Calvin: ...YA CAN'T FOOL AROUND WITH US, BECAUSE WE'RE CAL-VIN AND HO-O-O-OBBES!_

_Narrator: ...A Fanfiction production..._

_Calvin: You are, who you are._

_Narrator: ...From author Swing123..._

_News Guy: HOW LONG IS THIS STUPID MOVIE? AAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Calvin: Pass the popcorn please._

_Narrator: Based on the hit comic strip by Bill Watterson._

_Calvin: Maybe I should drive, Spiff._

_Spaceman Spiff: You know nothing of spaceships. Sit down._

_(Ship zooms forward)_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes: the Movie_

_Calvin: And I'm proud of it!_

_Rated PG. From Fanfiction productions. 2004._

_John Chill: Guess who?_

_(Fanfiction logo popes up)_

_(End of trailer)_

_**Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea**_

_Darkness, then,_

_Narrator: Something terrible is coming_

_(A cell door drifts open)_

_Narrator: An escaped convict and lost ship spell trouble_

_(Pool balls fly across the pool table with a crack)_

_Narrator: Who's in for an adventure?_

_Mom: CAL-VIN!_

_Hobbes: Don't you remember what happened last time we ran into a forest like that?_

_Calvin: It wasn't so bad._

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes are back in another laugh filled adventure._

_Hobbes: You left this at the hotel!_

_Calvin: hey, they deserved it!_

_Narrator: This time, they're not wasting their time in the forest._

_(Stretch of water appears)_

_Narrator: They're going out for a sail!_

_Rupert Chill: Why is it every time we get a brilliant plan, the Earth Potentate goes and gets himself lost!_

_Narrator: prepare yourself..._

_(Sea Monster attacks the captain's cabin)_

_Narrator: ...For the biggest..._

_(Sea Monster wraps tongue around Calvin's arm)_

_Hobbes: Does he taste good?_

_Calvin: Hobbes!_

_Hobbes: Sorry._

_Narrator ...baddest..._

_Alien chief: I gotchya now!_

_Narrator: ...Calvin and Hobbes-iest adventure in your lifetime!_

_Calvin: Are we due for another rock n' roll song?_

_Hobbes: That would be redundant._

_Calvin: mmmm. Good point._

_Narrator: From Fanfiction productions..._

_(Sea monster lunges from the sea, and grabs a spaceship in its jaws)_

_Narrator: ...Swing123..._

_Dad: It will build character!_

_Calvin: HELP!_

_Sea Monster: SCREEECH!_

_Hobbes: I've always wanted to visit Montana._

_Mom: He's gone!_

_(Pause)_

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea_

_(Rupert grins, evilly)_

_Narrator: Rated PG From Fanfiction productions, 2004._

_Alien: Prepare to die!_

_(Fanfiction logo pops up)_

_(End of trailer)

* * *

_

**Soundtrack**

1. Calvin and Hobbes (From band Pure Joy, on album, Unsung **A true Calvin and Hobbes song.**)

2. Your Heart Will Lead You Home (Kenny Logins, Tigger Movie soundtrack, track 8. **For Calvin's love for Hobbes**)

3. Blowing in the Wind (Peter, Paul, and Mary. **For Calvin's hate for people.**)

4. Puff the Magic Dragon (Peter Paul and Mary. **For Calvin's wild imagination.**)

5. Mission Impossible (**For Calvin's drive for adventure.)**

6. Goofy Goober Rock (Spongebob Soundtrack track 12. **Somewhat close to Calvin and Hobbes Rock, on movie one.**)

7. Ghostbusters theme. (**Another song referring to Calvin crazy imagination**)

8. Jurassic Park theme: Journey (**For Calvin's wild delight for Dinosaurs**)

9. Prairie Vespers (Hank the Cowdog audio book, number 15 **For Calvin's friendship for Hobbes**)

10. Calvin and Hobbes theme (similar to Spongebob theme. Track one Spongebob soundtrack)

* * *

**Preveiws:**

_Swing123: here's a quick quote from Calvin and Hobbes III: Double Trouble!_

Just then, the doorbell sounded.

"Calvin? Would you get that?" Mom called.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and led him to the door.

A tall man probably in his thirties was there.

He had black hair, sunglasses, a trench coat, red T-shirt, black jeans and red boots on.

Where on earth did he get red boots?

"May I help me?" Calvin asked.

In one smooth motion, the man snapped his glasses off.

He had blue eyes. Calvin's attention was drawn to his hair.

Short.

Very short.

Sticking straight upward.

He had a weird grin on his face, and talked very quickly in a loud voice.

"I hear your... sellin' stuff!"

"Indeed." Calvin said, grabbing the poster away from him. "Would you like to buy?"

"Actually I've found many flaws in it. Shall I list them off? All-righty then!"

The man puckered up his lips, and drew air in making a whistling sound.

Once his lungs were full, he said in a very quick voice.

"The name Calvin is a western theologion guy who believed in stuff and Hobbes is the same, and further more, you spelled 'Hobbes' H-O-B-S, when it is really spelled H-O-B-B-E-S And clearly the name is Calvin and Hobbes, but someone scratched it out, and wrote, Hobbes and Calvin, plus most of these items haven't been invented yet, and I've looked it up, and GROSS isn't a club within any part of this immediate area!" At the end of this fast speech, The man's voice got squeaky and high as he ran out of air, and as the last word left his mouth, he repeated the same weird performance of bringing in all the air through puckered lips.

Calvin continued to stare at him.

"If you came all this way to give me a spell check, you're crazy." Calvin said. "Get your foot out of the door, so I can close it."

The man made his weird grin and hissed. "A-make me!"

"Very well."

Calvin slammed the door right on his foot.

The man's mouth dropped open, and his eyes bugged out, and he uttered the word. "Gasp!"

* * *

"Well." Calvin said. "That's it. Now get out of here!"

"Calvin, don't insult them! They might not read Double Trouble." Hobbes yelled.

"Mmmm. Good point." Calvin considered. "Hey you! You look terrific! Dashing and handsome! I must find your stylist. Ok, I'm done."

Calvin and Hobbes then left the fic, and headed on for their next one.

_Swing123: there it is. I hope you liked the bonus chapter! Double Trouble will be posted within the week! And for those who asked, yes, I do watch Disney movies. Some of those will be added to the Wild Movie Collection when I have the time. Also, I'd like to make a quick announcement. For the bonus chapter at the end of DOUBLE TROUBLE, I will add in deleted scenes for movies one two and three._


End file.
